Ne me tourne pas le dos
by MeggiPadfoot
Summary: Madison, ancienne serpentarde, se présente pour un entretien à la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Entre Fred et elle naît une grande complicité, seulement voilà, le passé de la jeune fille viendra-t-il entraver leur histoire ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! **

**J'ai commencé à écrire ma propre fiction, un Fred/OC, et j'ai décidé de la publier après les encouragements de ma petite LieMoony !**

**Ne vous en faites pas pour la traduction, je la continue bien sûr ! :) **

**Par contre, je tiens à vous dire que pour cette fiction, vos reviews seront décisives pour la continuation de l'histoire ! **

**Enjoy :) **

DRIIIING DRIIIING

Ma main s'abattit brusquement sur mon réveil, le détruisant, complètement. Bah oui, qu'on ne me cherche pas le matin hein !

Au fait, moi c'est Madison, Madison McKingston, jeune demoiselle de 18 ans… au chômage. Eh oui les temps sont durs ! En particulier durant la guerre où les attaques de Mangemorts sont fréquentes. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que j'ai un entretien aujourd'hui. MERDEUUUUH où est ma robe violette ? Savannah. Bien sûr, quelle question. Savannah, ma meilleure amie et actuelle colocataire, pour le moment, parce que si elle continue comme ça, j'en connais une qui va se faire foutre à la porte par personne d'autre que moi. Sadique ? Absolument pas ! Attendez une seconde, ah, ben non, je peux pas la foutre à la porte, c'est elle qui paye le loyer en ce moment vu qu'elle a un job. Calme toi Madi, respire.

_ Savouuuuuuuuuu ! m'écriais-je, si fort d'ailleurs, que j'ai dû réveiller tout le quartier.

_Rpfnflfkjfps, entendis-je, et ce fut ma seule réponse.

Bon. D'accord, je la laisse tranquille. C'est son jour de repos après tout ! Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous préciser qu'elle travaillait au Chaudron Baveur comme serveuse, elle rentrait donc très tard et n'était pas vraiment du matin, tout comme moi ! Je finis par dénicher une autre tenue dans mon armoire mais moldue. Tant pis, ça ne va pas être si grave que ça ! Après tout je vais passer un entretien pour être vendeuse dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, très célèbre d'ailleurs, situé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bain, histoire de ne pas asphyxier mes possibles futurs patrons par l'odeur putride qui se dégageait de moi. Non je rigole voyons ! Je suis une personne ayant une hygiène tout à fait normale, prenant une douche tous les jours. Mais je m'égare. Donc après cette douche chaude tellement bonne, je me vêtis d'un jean foncé, d'un pull léger vert et argent (Ah oui, fierté serpentarde oblige !) qui me faisait un décolleté assez avantageux je dois dire (Je vais peut-être avoir le poste grâce à mes deux bébés, qui sait ?), de mes converses noires et lissais mes cheveux foncés d'un coup de baguette. Histoire de finir en beauté, je maquillais légèrement mes yeux bleus clairs afin de les faire ressortir. C'est parti, direction le Chemin de Traverse !


	2. De surprises en surprises

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Voilà ! Un premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je ne sais absolument pas quand viendra la suite par contre ! Je suis légèrement débordée en ce moment ! **

**Enfin bref, LieMoony, ce chapitre va te plaire, crois-moi )**

**Galik : Merci pour ta review ! Le chapitre précédent était court mais c'est parce que ce n'était que le prologue ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Après avoir transplaner, je me rendis directement au magasin des frères Weasley. Je dois dire que leur déco, même après l'avoir vu pour la millième de fois restait grandiose ! Voyant que j'avais un peu de temps avant mon entretien, j'errais à travers les rayons, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'admirer leurs inventions. Aveuglée par tous ces objets, je ne vis pas la pile de cartons devant moi et bien sûr, me la prit en pleine face. OUI MADI BIEN SUR ! TU VAS L'AVOIR CE JOB APRES AVOIR MIS LE BORDEL ! Mais quelle conne. J'avais l'air bien moi, les quatre fers en l'air et la tête sous le bras. Aussi bien installée qu'un hippogriffe dans un placard à balais !

_ Hé Miss ! Rien de cassé ? entendis-je une voix, près de moi.

_Mmh. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être dans un palace 5 étoiles à me prélasser ? maugréais-je sans lever la tête.

J'entendis un rire, je me décidais alors à me relever lorsque deux bras m'aidèrent et que je finis par voir qui était le bon samaritain qui m'avait aidée. OH MON DIEU. Fred Weasley. Mon potentiel futur patron. Vous vous demandez certainement comment j'avais su que c'était Fred et non George ! Pour tout vous dire, j'étais à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, mais avec un an de moins. Et je passais la plupart de mon temps, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans ma ligne de mire, à les détailler. Non, je n'étais pas une de leur groupie ! Absolument pas ! Mais ils m'intriguaient. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. A force de les matter, bah oui parce qu'en plus, ils étaient plutôt des beaux gosses, j'avais remarqué que Fred avait des fossettes lorsqu'il riait, alors que George non.

_Humph. Pardon. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je rentre dans un magasin, il faut que je me casse la figure.

_Aucun problème, me répondit Fred, toujours souriant. Il remit les cartons en place d'un coup de baguette. Dis-moi, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? ajouta-t-il.

_Je suis arrivée à Poudlard en même temps que ton frère Ron. Madison McKingston, Serpentard, ajoutais-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me poser une question.

_Tiens, une méchante, dit-il en ricanant. Non, je plaisante, tu me sembles assez gentille pour une serpentard.

_Méfis-toi de l'eau qui dort ! Bref, j'étais venu passer un entretien d'embauche pour être vendeuse.

_Je pense que si tu ne fais pas tomber les cartons tout le temps, on pourrait t'embaucher, me dit-il avec un sourire. Allez viens, je te montre ce que tu dois savoir faire. La boutique est encore quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci !

Il m'entraîna alors à travers les rayons, m'expliqua comment la caisse fonctionnait, et me montra l'arrière-boutique où était aménagée une mini cuisine.

_Pour la pause déjeuner, m'indiqua-t-il en me faisant découvrir le coin.

_Pratique, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

J'eus alors droit à un magnifique sourire auquel je répondis. OH MON DIEU. Que dirait Savannah si elle me voyait ? Sûrement un '' Plaque le contre le mur, déshabille-le et viole-le ! Tu en rêves depuis Poudlard''. Hum, il valait peut-être mieux éviter pour un premier jour. Bon, très bien, j'avoue. Au temps de Poudlard, Fred Weasley était un fantasme ambulant à mes yeux, l'amant idéal par excellence, m'enfin, n'allez pas croire que j'ai couché avec lui (SI SEULEMENT) mais oui, j'avais quelques coups de chaleur en le voyant, parfois (PARFOIS ? 555354354 fois par jour, d'accord. Savi pourra en témoigner.) Enfin bref, il avait quelque chose de plus que son jumeau, mais je ne saurais dire quoi !

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut littéralement un océan de personnes qui entra dans le magasin. Fred me tendit rapidement un chapeau magenta. Je grimaçais, rien ne jurait plus avec le vert et argent de mon pull. Fred éclata de rire en voyant mon air mécontent.

_C'est la couleur du magasin, ma chère serpentard, il va falloir t'y habituer ! s'exclama-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

_Mouais, c'est pas ma couleur préférée comme tu peux le voir.

_Pauvre petit serpent perdu dans cette couleur inhabituelle pour lui, le magenta ! me nargua-t-il.

_Hééé, répliquais-je en lui pincant les côtes.

_Allez hop ! Au boulot ! George a prit sa matinée.

C'est parti.

Ca fait maintenant trois heures que je m'active à contenter mes clients. ''Où sont les Nougat s qui vous font saigner du nez ? Les boites à flemme ?'' Voilà ce que j'ai entendu toute la matinée. A midi, Fred ferma le magasin. Il me rejoignit dans l'arrière boutique alors que j'enlevais mon tablier.

_ Dure matinée ? me demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

Dure ? Est-ce que Fred Weasley venait de prononcer le mot ''dure'' devant moi ? OH MON DIEU. C'était la fin des potirons. Je finis par me ressaisir, cependant le rouge qui m'était monté aux joues à l'entente de sa question ou plutôt de mes pensées lubriques, n'avait pas disparu.

_Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour tenir le magasin et en plus, inventer d'autres trucs, lui lançais-je en baillant.

_Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai embauchée hein ? me dit-il amusé. Mais c'est pendant les vacances scolaires qu'il y a tellement de monde, le reste du temps c'est plus calme !

Je soupirais de soulagement tandis qu'il éclatait de rire, encore une fois. Je souris, le saluais et pris congé, le magasin étant fermé cet après-midi. Je décidais d'aller faire les courses au supermarché sorcier, il ne nous restait plus rien dans le frigo. Faut dire qu'avec une coloc' comme la mienne, qui bouffe h24, et qui bien sûr, ne prend pas un gramme, les courses sont nécessaires. C'est après avoir fait le plein de nourriture que je transplanais, direction l'appart.

_SAVANNAH JE SUIS RENTREE ! hurlais-je tout en me dirigeant vers les placards de la cuisine.

J'entends alors un gémissement. Attendez, non. Pas possible. NE ME DITES PAS QU'IL EST A PEINE MIDI ET QUE L'AUTRE NYMPHO EST DEJA EN TRAIN DE BAISER ? A en juger par les bruits suspects qui sortent de sa chambre, je dirais que si. Ne pensez pas que je sois une petite vierge effarouchée ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, non. C'est juste que je l'envie. Elle est en couple depuis bientôt 6 mois avec Olivier Dubois. Non vous ne rêvez pas, je parle bien du beau, du sexy, du grand Olivier Dubois, ex capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, gardien du Club de Flaquemare, premier au classement, élu joueur de Quidditch le plus sexy d'Angleterre. Hum oui, ne croyez pas que je fantasme sur le petit ami de ma meilleure amie ! C'est juste que ma période d'abstinence a un peu trop durée si vous voulez tout savoir. Bah oui, en tant qu'être humain de sexe féminin normalement composé, j'ai un peu trop d'hormones dans le sang ces derniers temps. Mais bien spur, vous l'avez déjà remarqué ! Par le caleçon à cœurs de Salazar, il me faut un mec.

Sur ces dernières pensées, je rangeais la cuisine, fis le ménage et mon lit. Lit, sur lequel je m'écroulais avec toute la grâce d'un hippopotame et m'assoupis, tellement j'étais éreintée.

_ANNNNNNN OLIVIIIIIIIER !

Je sursautais complètement réveillée maintenant, pris ma baguette en main, prête à me défendre en cas d'agression. Je finis par réaliser que ce n'était que la fille qui me servait de meilleure amie et accessoirement de coloc' qui était en train de prendre du bon temps. Attendez ! 14h15. Non mais je rêve ! Ils ne s'arrêtent donc jamais ? C'est trop leur demander de lancer un ''Assurdiato'' pour m'éviter tout désagrément ? On dirait que oui.

Parfaitement réveillée, je laissais donc les deux lapins d'élevage qui se trouvaient dans mon appart se reproduire en paix et décidais d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je laissais un mot à Savannah.

''J'ai eu le job ! Je vais faire un tour, ça m'évitera de vous entendre chanter vos louanges !

Bisous, Madi (who's going to be mad)

PS : Assurdiato vous connaissez ?''

Je me rendis donc chez Fleury et Bott. Oui, on pourrait me qualifier de rat de bibliothèque. J'adore lire. De tout. Des grands classiques moldus comme Jane Eyre à l'Histoire de Poudlard en passant par Martin Miggs, le moldu fou. Après avoir passé une bonne heure dans la boutique, je décidais de m'offrir quelques livres, après tout, j'avais un travail maintenant !

Je me retrouvais finalement devant le magasin de glaces de Florian Fortarôme. Et c'est à partir de là que mon petit estomac cria famine. Qui résisterait aux glaces de Florian ? Je vous le demande ! Optant pour une glace muffin au double pépites de chocolat, je soupirais de plaisir à ma première bouchée. C'est tellement bon que ça pourrait vous donner un orgasme ce truc ! Je vous jure ! Ah. Le retour de la frustrée. Bonjour. J'étais donc tranquillement en train de manger ma glace lorsque bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, une personne me fonça dedans (pour une fois que ce n'est pas MOI) et comme vous vous y attendez, je fus pleine de glace au muffin aux double pépites. Inutile de dire que mon pull irait au linge dès que je serais rentrée.

_Pardon Miss, je ne vous avait pas vu ! fit une voix masculine.

MINUTE ! Une voix masculine ? Mais c'est que ce mec a une voix très sexy. Madi, arrête TOUT DE SUITE. Je levais donc la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix chaude et sensuelle. (Madi tu en fais pas un peu trop là ?)

_C'est pas gra….ave. Draco ? ajoutais-je ébahie.

Draco Malfoy. Le mec le plus sexy de tous les temps. Et accessoirement mon, comment dire, ma distraction du temps de Poudlard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Pas qu'au temps de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Hé oui, je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps ! Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Ah oui ! Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, la guerre est finie depuis deux mois, Malfoy fils avait été innocenté, soumit au Véritaserum et compagnie, on n'en avait que mieux compris son innocence. Mais, même avec la fin de la guerre donc la mort de la tête de serpent, j'ai nommée Voldemort, des Mangemorts subsistaient. On entendait qu'une personne avait été enlevée de temps à autres.

_Madi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Etreinte que bien sûr, je lui rendis.

_Moi non ! Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? lui demandais-je.

Et ce fut un échange de banalités qui suivit. J'appris qu'il travaillait comme Auror à présent, qu'il était toujours célibataire (tiens, j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heure) et qu'il habitait désormais dans un appartement dans le quartier chic et sorcier de Londres. Il ne faut pas s'étonner, aux vues de la fortune que lui a légué son Mangemort de père.

Je lui racontais ma vie à mon tour, lui parlant de ce job que j'avais trouvé aujourd'hui, de mon appart sur Trafalgar Square et bien sûr de mon célibat. A l'entente de ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer une certaine lueur lubrique dans son regard.

_Je t'invite à dîner, ça te dit ? me proposa-t-il en souriant.

_Ouais, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ! m'exclamais-je alors que dans ma tête on entendait ''JE VAIS ME RETAPER DRACO MALFOY OUI OUI OUI''

_ Parfait. Demain soir 8h ? Je passe te prendre, ne sois pas en retard, je te connaît Madi ! souria-t-il amusé.

_Oui, t'inquiète, bougonnais-je. A demain alors ! ajoutais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et je transplanais direct, direction l'appart.

Ah oui, vous avez pris note de la remarque de Draco. On va dire que Mossieur s'est retrouvé à m'attendre quelques fois à Poudlard lors de nos rendez-vous dans son dortoir… C'était le bon temps ! Hum.. je m'égare.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je vis Savannah assise au bar de la cuisine, café en main. Je ne pensais même plus à l'engueuler sur ses ébats… bruillants.

_Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré au Chemin de Traverse, lui annonçais-je. Draco Malfoy. Les yeux de Savannah s'éclairèrent et elle poussa un cri perçant.

_Draco Malfoy ? Ton plan cul de Poudlard ?

Aie. Merci pour la formulation Sav'.

_Ouais ouais ouais, marmonnais-je. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et continuais. J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui demain soir. Il m'a invité à dîner.

_KIYYYAAA ! Tu vas enfin t'envoyer en l'air ! C'est pas trop tôt bordel ! Ca fait combien de temps ? 3 mois ?

_6, marmonnais-je à nouveau. Elle avait le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat cette fille.

_6 MOIS ? Mais comment tu peux encore être en vie ? s'exclama-t-elle.

_Faut croire que ma vie n'est pas que basée sur le sexe, hein Sav !

_Bon, va falloir débroussailler alors ma vieille ! me lança-t-elle avec un regard sadique.

Oh non. Qui dit sexe, dit épilation. Je vais mourir. Ah oui, nous, les sorcières, utilisons un sort pour nous épiler. Vous vous direz, un sort ? Si seulement. Mais calmez-vous de suite mesdemoiselles, le sort produit la même douleur que la cire moldue. Ah vous espérez moins du coup hein ?

Mon dieu, va falloir que je m'épile.

**Verdict ? **


End file.
